


Creepy Superman!

by AntaresofJuly



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something different about That Clark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Superman!

**Author's Note:**

> I've translated this in English! No beta. Probably plenty gramma mistakes(sorry!). Please point them out if you'd like!

1.  
Nightwing got back to the manor after patrol, Gotham in turmoil again, and almost got scared out of it when he passed the kitchen.

  
In the darkness by the table sat a obscure figure. The dim lights pouring from the hallway, blocked by the doorframe, falling on the lower half of his face, illuminated a strange smile.

  
Dick froze for a second, and if he hadn't immediately recognized the dim face smiling in the dark to be Superman, Clark Kent, he would have screamed and woke up the whole manor in the mid of the night.

  
Sure, Batman liked to lurke in the shadow too, but at least he didn't pull that freakin smile! Dick almost thought one of the Joker gang had gotten into the house.

  
But what was Superman doing here at such an odd hour? Dick was confused. He never knew Clark to be the kind of guy with a hobby of playing the weirdo in the darkness. And since Supes didn't seem to realize, or notice that he was here, Dick decided to watch him and find out.

  
Superman's face was not level, but titled downwards. He was concentrating on the floor with the disturbingly full goofy smile, as if watching something extremely fascinating that only he could see... Dick couldn't help a shiver.

  
'That's it!' Dick decided. He was not going to look at this any longer!

  
He silently rushed upstairs, to sleep-forget this whole scenario.

 

 

Tim should be at school by 8:30. So now at 7:30 he was sitting at either side of the long table with Clark Kent, super-reporter of Daily Planet of Metropolis, and poking at his breakfast.

  
The breakfast was a combination of pancakes with syrup and honey, Lemon Chai, marinated beef slices and almond cranberry salad, prepared by Alfred. Everything should be perfect, if you could just ignore That.

  
Across from him, the man who managed to disguise himself as civilian by a pair of glasses was raising his head, once again, to look at the ceiling to his left, right over Tim's head, and a blazingly fond smile creeped onto his face. Syrup could be leaking from the corners of his mouth and eyes.

  
Tim sighed, and lowered his head to pick at a piece of pancake, seriously considering the necessity of changing seat the next morning.

 

 

"I can't stand it any longer!" One Saturday game night, Dick throw down his handle and up his hands.

  
Damian gave an impatient "ts" and viciously killed Dick's character. 

  
"Did you see it?" Dick leaned over and almost whispered.

  
Tim raised his head from the book he was reading, "what do you mean?"

  
Dick sucked in a breath, "you know what I mean!" He wrote a "S" in the air with one finger, "I have been bumping into 'that' a few times after midnight. Don't tell me you didn't notice anything?"

  
Tim signed again, "I have changed my breakfast seat, to avoid being showered in 'that'. To tell the truth, it is a bit disturbing."

  
Damian snorted, "you should look at that alien weirdo in the living room all those evenings. If the fireplace was not purely decorational, I would have suspected he was trying to lit it up!"  

  
Not even trying to reproach the youngest boy for his inappropriate language, Dick just said "Great thanks to him. Now I have get a concept of the position of that chair in the cave from every public areas in this manor."

  
"And the bed in Bruce's bedroom." Added Tim.

  
Together they signed in trio.

 

 

Considering the fact that he had just rejoined the bat-family not so long ago, Jason figured he should show up at the manor a bit oftener. For some reasons he chose to come back at 3 am, when nobody was supposed to be wandering around.

  
This place was not much different from memory, Jasen felt a pang of swirling emotions...

  
"WhatTheFuck!" He jumped startled, and blurnt out after recognizing who's that sneaky shadow. "What are you doing here?"

  
"Oh," Clark replied absenmindly, still staring at the same spot on the floor, "B shooed me out saying I was a distraction." He said that with a big smug grin, as if that's something to be proud of.

  
 Creepy, Jason shivered

 

 

2.  
"Dick! Dick!" Tim chirpingly run into the the room. Well that's a rare thing.

  
"What's it, Timbo?" Dick jumped off the bed expectantly.

  
"Just come and look. Bruce torched the kitchen again!" Tim perched at the doorframe and schadenfreuded.

  
Dick couldn't help but rolled his eyes. Seriously, every time Bruce tried to cook something some disastrous results followed. You would think the guy had quited yet.

  
When they arrived at the kitchen expecting to see an awkward or brooding Bruce plus a fuming Alfred, they saw something entirely different instead.

  
Supey was sitting at the kitchen table, frozen fire-scene in the background, and Bruce was looking at him expressionless.

  
Soon Alfred and Damian arrived to join them.

  
So the four of them got to silently watch the Superman ate that charcoled bloody slump of... whatever the hell it is, with a gigantic, glowing, happy grin, as if devouring some delicacy prepared by a five-star cook.

  
This is so, freaking, creepy!

 

3.  
It was one of the few times Bruce had fallen asleep on the sofa. Dick returned home to such a scene. He quickly rushed to the library to fetch a book, and returned on light feet to perch on the sofa facing Bruce.

  
when Clark came, he flashed a sunny grin at the man, and after Supes had chose a chair nearer to Bruce, he returned to his reading.

  
An unknown interval passed until Dick raised his head again, only to find Clark tenderly eyeing the sleeping form of Bruce, with a serenity rare to human.

  
This should have been a beautiful sight, if Supes were actually watching the the face, instead of the middle-section.

  
And things were becoming weirder and weirder, as a slow blush began to form on Superman's cheeks, his eyes intense.

  
"Uhmm...Supes?" Dick asked, " what are you uhm ... looking at?" As soon as these words left his lips he started to regret. Why would he ask? He shouldn't! Really shouldn't! Fine, now he was left to his own fate dreading the answer...

  
 "Oh," Superman said without paying attention, "his spleen." 

  
"Hell no," Dick thought in despair, "I just knew it! "


End file.
